1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows in general and more particularly to a portable compact pillow system having storage compartments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A pillow is a large cushion support for the head, usually used while sleeping in a bed, or for the body as used on a couch or chair. Internally, a pillow comprises a filler made from foam, synthetic fills, feathers, or down to provide a resilient ‘loft’ to the pillow. The fill is surrounded with a cover or shell made of cloth, known as the pillow case or pillow slip. There are three main types of pillows; standard well-known rectangular bed pillows, orthopedic pillows having a shape and filler designed to relieve skeletal stress and decorative pillows, with some overlapping of use between these. A pillow is designed to provide support and comfort to the body, primarily support for the user's head and neck while sleeping.
Some pillows are specifically designated as travel pillows. These pillows are generally smaller in size than a normal pillow and can have different shapes also. One popular pillow is formed in a horseshoe shape to be placed around the user's neck and is particularly adapted for use in situations where the user is sitting upright or semi-reclined. While these pillows may be of a convenient size for traveling, they are typically sold as just the pillow with no accessories. The user must acquire a pillowcase to fit the pillow and then find a means to conveniently carry the pillow during their travels. If the user wishes to carry other items for use with the pillow, such as a blanket, etc. the user must also find a carrier in which both items fit and which is convenient to carry and Protect the items inside.
When traveling on common carriers, having the carrier supply pillows and blankets for sleeping is becoming less common. Thus, people must supply their own amenities to aid in sleep while traveling or do without. Therefore what is desired is a portable compact pillow system that is rugged and easy to transport, can carry items in addition to a pillow to help make the user comfortable when sleeping, and is protective of the system components.
When inverted 360 degrees, this novelty design provides a bed-like system where the pillow, backing and coils serve as a mattress, box and springs, respectively for increased compressive/supportive comfort vs. use of a standard pillow.